Idul Fitri Kakashi
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: yosh, apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan di hari idul fitri tahun ini? well, aku gag pinter bikin sumarry so, silakan baca dan komen


Assalamualaikum wr wb.

dis tetep Masashi kok :P

Idul Fitri, Kakashi.

Terinspirasi dari gambar Naruto "Tukang Ramen Naik Haji" wkwkwk.

.

"Naruto! Bangun! Sudah pagi. Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?"

Perlahan Naruto membukakan matanya. Sudah pagi? Ukh, senseinya itu tidak tahu apa kalau ini belum pagi, bahkan mataharipun belum terbit? Keluhnya. Ia bangkit lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat jam dinding. 04.00? seketika matanya membulat lebar.

"WHATT!?"

PLETAK.

"ADOWW" pekiknya kesakitan ketika seseorang menjitak kepalanya.

Ia melihat kepada orang yang memukul kepalanya. Ia langsung cemberut melihat tatapan galak dari penyandang nama Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun, itu sangat menyakitkan tahu!" protesnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang masih mengelus-ngelus sayang kepalanya. "apa itu sikap orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan? Dan.. apa kau harus teriak-teriak ketika bangun, heh!?" tanyanya sambil tak lupa memberikan deathglare. Naruto hanya tersenyum cengengesan tak berdosa. "maaf, aku hanya kaget"

Sasuke hanya mendesah kecil. "bukan teriakan yang harus kau ucapkan ketika bangun tidur tetapi bacalah do'a sesudah bangun tidur. Kau mengertikan?"

Naruto mengangguk, mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu.

"sekarang cuci mukamu lalu ke bawah. Masih ada waktu 45 menit untuk kau makan sebelum memasuki waktu imsak" katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu. "dan maaf karena aku memukul kepalamu. Itu cara yang terlalu bagus untuk menghentikanmu berteriak-teriak konyol di pagi hari" ucapnya sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Naruto hanya mendesah. Mengapa ia lupa kalau hari ini seluruh umat islam di seluruh dunia menjalani ibadah puasa bersama. "hah, Ya Allah. Astagfirullah" ucapnya sesal sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Ia lalu bangkit, menunaikan nasihat Sasuke.

~~oOo~~

"Alhamdulillah" ucapnya ketika Naruto akhirnya menyelesaikan sahurnya yang hampir terlambat.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum masam melihat kelakuan Naruto. "sudah?" tanyanya.

Naruto melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya datar. Sudah? Apanya yang sudah? Pikirnya bingung.

"maksud Kakashi sensei adalah apakah kau sudah selesai makannya?" jelas Sai yang kala itu sedang mencuci piring.

Naruto tertawa senang mendapati perhatian dari sang guru yang sekaligus kakak angkatnya itu. Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto.

"kau iu, ya! Membingungkan kami saja!" protes Sai yang kini duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "apanya yang membingungkan?"

"apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah janji bahwa kau yang akan membangunkan kami sahur di hari pertama puasa ini?"

Naruto membeku seketika. Oh Ya Allah. Ia khilaf dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia lalu memandang Kakashi dan Sai lalu menunduk, malu. "Gomenne Kakashi-sensei, Sai-kun"

Kakashi dan Sai hanya saling memandang lalu tersenyum. "Doita. Tapi jangan lupa minta maaf pada Sasuke juga. Soalnya dia yang paling tabah menghadapimu. Kau tahu, Naruto? Sasuke lah yang akhirnya menunaikan janjimu. Jadi minta maaf dan berterimakasihlah padanya. Lagipula kami mengerti kalau kau kelelahan karena terlalu kesenangan. Tapi nanti-nanti jangan berjanji kalau belum sanggup untuk menunaikan janji itu. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau orang yang berjanji tapi tidak dilaksanakan janji itu namanya…."

"munafikkan?"

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan mencubit pipi chabi Naruto. "tapi juga jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Itu tidak sopan namanya"

"ekh, kau belum siap-siap Naruto?"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sudah berdandan rapi tak lupa kopeah bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"adzan subuh 5 menit lagi. Dan kau belum siap-siap ke masjid? Apa kau lupa akan tugas ceramah yang harus dikumpulkan setelah selesai bulan puasa, Naruto?" keluh Sasuke. Sai hanya menatap datar Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto? Hm, ia pucat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"semuanya, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sasuke-teme! Tunggu aku" teriak Naruto dari kamarnya.

"cepat, Naruto-dobe! Oh, dan jangan lupa sikat gigi, cuci muka, dan wudhu" balas Sasuke sama teriaknya.

Sai mendelik kearah Sasuke. "gak Naruto, gak Sasuke masih saja saling ngejek" keluhnya.

"Naruto duluan!" bela Sasuke gak terima disama-samain sama Naruto.

Sai mendengus. "sama saja! Dasar anak kecil"

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sai –yang notabenanya pendiam- membuat Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya Allah. Ternyata aku mempunyai adik-adik yang super unik"

~~oOo~~

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei tidak pulang?" Tanya Sai heran melihat Kakashi masih berada di masjid seusai menunaikan shalat subuh. Kakashi melihat kearah Sai dan tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"_lie_, Sai. Aku masih betah disini dan mungkin akan ada ceramah yang bisa menambah pengetahuanku. Lagipula aku ingin pulang bersama adik-adik manisku" ucapnya.

Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sai"

"hm?"

"jangan panggil _sensei_ ya? Kalau kalian memanggilku seperti itu rasanya terlihat sangat tua padahal kan aku masih muda"

Sai sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kakashi. "baiklah. Lalu kami harus memanggil apa nanti?"

"hm… hehe Kakashi-Niichan?"

"ingin sekali dipanggil seperti itu?"

"yah" Kakashi setengah kecewa mendengar penuturan Sai yang terlalu tegas. Saking tegasnya rasa 'Jleb' itu sangat terasa.

"aku bercanda, er..Kakashi-Nii" ungkap Sai. Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sai sambil menaikkan jempolnya. Sai hanya mendesah saja, mengikuti alur yang ada.

"Assalamualaikum warahmatulahhi wabarakkatu" ucapan salam pembuka yang terdengar dari mimbar, mau tak mau membuat mereka dan seluruh Jemaah masjid membalas ucapan salam itu.

"ye, Sasuke-kun, akhirnya dimulai juga"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Sai yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik bukunya hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan Kakashi tidak mempedulikan tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia lebih tertarik untuk melihat penceramah yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk memberikan ceramah. Sepertinya puasa Ramadhan kali ini bakal lebih asyik dengan kehadiran mereka, pikir Kakashi memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Yah, ia juga tak ingin terburu-buru.

.

.

**TBC?**

Ini fic Naruto islam pertamaku ^^ maaf kalau aneh….

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari gambar Tukang Ramen Naik Haji. Kikkikkik. Lucu akh.

Tapi tenang saja, kok. Pairing utamanya tetap Kakashi & Sakura.

Aku akan berterimakasih jika pembaca memberi saran dan kritik pada fic ini ^^. Arigato…

Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb.


End file.
